girl from the future
by DemonessLeader
Summary: Set in season six. When a strange girl shows up at Piper’s club everything starts to get stranger. I'm not good at summarys. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set in season six. When a strange girl shows up at Piper's club everything starts to get stranger. **

**Piper was cleaning up P3. Suddenly someone touched her on the shoulder and she jumped up. **

"**I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." A girl said. **

"**That's okay." Piper replied looking at the girl. **

"**My friends call me Mel. I was actually looking for a place that I could sing for some money. See I'm new in town and I don't have a job." The girl explained. **

"**Well are you good?" Piper asked. **

"**Pretty good." Mel said. **

**Piper cell phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello, okay I'll be right there." Piper said. "I'll test you later but right now I have to go." With that Piper left the club. **

**When she arrived at the manor she walked into the living room and saw Leo, Phoebe and Paige waiting for her. **

"**It's about time." Phoebe complained. **

"**Well, I'm here aren't I? So what's the 911?" Piper asked. **

"**There was a huge power surge recently and the elders want us to figure out what caused it." Paige replied. **

"**Well when did it start?" Piper asked. **

"**Last night." Leo explained. **

"**And the elders don't even have a lead on what might have caused it?" Piper asked. **

"**Not really, but their largest bet is that it's from too big of a power source being in the same place." Leo replied. **

"**Okay, well I'm gonna go upstairs and see if there's anything in the book of shadows that might help us." Paige replied and walked upstairs. **

"**Well I guess we can scry for any huge powers in the city and if follow them if we figure anything out." Phoebe suggested. **

"**That might work, unless of course the power is too strong." Piper explained to her sister. **

**Phoebe picked up a map and a crystal and began to scry for any major power. "I can't find anything." She said to her sister. **

"**Just keep looking." Piper said.**

**Chris orbed in behind them. Suddenly the crystal dropped. **

"**Found something." Phoebe said. **

"**What are you looking for?" Chris asked. **

"**A huge power base." Piper replied. **

"**Piper, The crystal landed on our house." Phoebe explained.**

"**That's weird." Piper said looking at the map. **

"**How is that possible?" Phoebe asked. "Do you think Wyatt might be the power?" **

"**No, if the power was just noticed then it has to be something that just arrived." Piper said. **

"**Well, then how are we supposed to find them?" Phoebe asked. **

"**Now that I think about there was this girl at my club earlier who said she's new in town." Piper explained. **

"**What was her name?" Phoebe asked. **

"**Mel." Piper replied. **

**Chris orbed out. **

"**I'm getting confused." Phoebe said. **

"**I know." Piper replied. "Something really weird is going on here and I want to know what." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Over at P3 Mel was sitting in the corner of the club waiting for Piper to show up. **

"**Hurry up all ready." She said to herself. "Maybe I can cast a spell." **

"**Don't you think it's a little risky to use magic in public?" Mel turned her head to see Chris standing behind her. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" **

"**I sensed you. Which it really wasn't very hard." Chris explained. "What are you doing here?" **

"**I'm getting a job." Mel said. **

"**I mean what you are doing in the past, Melinda." Chris said sternly. **

"**I had to get away from Wyatt. Why does it matter to you anyway?" Mel asked. **

"**Because when you came to the past you created a power surge that the charmed ones are looking for. And if I'm, not careful could point to me and I have a hard enough time getting them to trust me as it is." Chris said. **

"**Why don't you tell them who you are?" Mel asked. **

"**Just go back to the future." Chris said. **

"**No, for once I'm free and I'm not gonna be tied down by your rules." Mel said and walked away. **

**A/n: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. i was trying to make it longer and more interesting. anyway here it is and don't forget to review. i want at least ****3**reviews before i update again. 

**Paige walked downstairs into the living room. "I couldn't find anything specifically in the book but I might have something that can help." She explained t her sisters. **

**"Okay, don't leave us hanging. Something big is going on and I want to know what it is." Phoebe replied. **

**"Okay, well I saw in the book that power surges usually occur when there's too much power in one area. Or sometimes when time travel is involved. I'm guessing that something came to San Francisco that was too powerful." Paige explained. **

**"Well that would make sense but how do we figure out what that power is?" Phoebe asked. **

**"We can start with that girl at my club. She seems pretty suspicious. After all she's new in town, she's pretty mysterious and Chris left in a hurry when he heard her name." Piper explained. **

**"That sounds pretty suspicious to me." Paige replied. **

**"Okay, so we go to the club, question her and come back." Phoebe declared. **

**Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed them to P3. They looked around the empty club. **

**"Hello, is anyone there?" Phoebe called out. **

**"Let's spread out and search for her. She could be anywhere." Piper explained and all three sisters spread out and searched each area in the club. **

**They all met up at the bar. "Nothing." Paige declared. **

**"I didn't find anything either." Piper replied. **

**"So now what do we do?" Phoebe asked with a loud sigh. **

**"If we can find anything that she might have left here we can use it to scry for her." Paige suggested. **

**"Okay, since we won't know if it's hers if its not one of ours bring it here and we can try." Piper explained and then walked over to the area she had last seen Mel. **

**Phoebe walked around and came across some chairs. She touched one and in a flash of light a picture began to unfold in her mind. **

**There was a girl in an ally when three demons shimmered in behind her. Then she was shot with an energy ball. Suddenly she saw the chairs again. **

**"Piper, I think I just had a premonition." Phoebe explained. **

**"What did you see?" Piper asked. **

**"A girl, probably Mel and she was shot with an energy ball at night." Phoebe explained. **

**"Where?" Paige asked. **

**"I'm not sure. It was some ally. But by the looks of it I would say it was P3." Phoebe explained. **

**"Do you think it was tonight?" Paige asked. **

**"Probably not because the club looked different like from a different time. Maybe like it already happened." Phoebe suggested. **

**"Paige, didn't you say the power surge could also come from time travel?" Piper asked. **

**"Yah, why?" Paige asked. **

**"Because apparently Chris knew her so maybe she's from the future as well. What if when she came back to the past the power surge was created?" Piper suggested. **

**"That's a possibility but the only way to know for sure is to find her." Phoebe replied. **

**"Paige, orb us back to the manor so we can try scrying again." Piper said. **

**Paige walked over to her sisters and orbed them all back to the manor. **

**Piper picked up the map and string. She began to scry fro Mel while Paige and Phoebe watched her and waited for the crystal to drop. **

**"This is taking forever." Phoebe complained. **

**"Just be patient. As soon as we find her we can bring her back to the manor and put her in the crystal cage so if she's evil she won't be able to hurt us." Piper explained. **

**"But if demons were after her doesn't that mean she's good?" Phoebe asked. **

**"We can't be sure so it's best to take precautions." Piper replied when the crystal fell on the map. "Paige go get her and bring her back here." Piper urged. **

**Paige orbed out and in a couple seconds orbed back in with Mel kicking and screaming. **

**"Let me go!" Mel yelled fighting Paige. **

**Paige dropped her to the ground. " Crystals, circle." She called and the crystals orbed around Mel forming a crystal cage. **

**"Let me out of here." Mel demanded. **

**"Who are you? Where are you from?" Phoebe asked. **

**Mel remained quiet. **

**"Answer the question." Paige demanded. **

**"My name's Melinda and I'm from the future." Mel replied. **

**"Interesting." Piper said. **

**"Now let me go before I kill you." Melinda demanded. **

**"Hello, you're locked up. I don't think you're in any position to be threatening us." Phoebe said with a large grin forming on her face. **

**"Not for long." Melinda said. Suddenly the room began to shake. The couch caught on fire and the crystals that created the cage separated releasing Melinda from its grasp. The windows shattered and glass fell everywhere. **

**Melinda lifted her hands and lighting struck the walls. Wind blew Phoebe and Paige into the wall. Piper fell ton the ground in the earth quake then in a swirl of leaves Melinda disappeared. **

**Phoebe and Paige hot up. Phoebe helped Piper off the floor. "Where the hell did she go?" Piper asked angrily. **

**"I don't know, and I don't think we should go looking for her again until we have a better trap." Phoebe replied to her sister's comment. **

**"Uh guys, how are we gonna clean this mess up?" Paige asked referring to the shattered glass, ashes that used to be furniture and holes in the walls. **

**"We can use magic." Phoebe suggested. **

**"That's personal gain." Piper said. **

**"If we don't do anything we have a hug chance of being exposed." Phoebe fought. **

**"Fine, cast the damn spell." Piper replied not even caring. **

**"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this seen to become unseen." Paige said. The entire house returned to normal. "There." **

**"So what are we supposed to do about Melinda?" Piper asked. **

**"Well, she's pretty powerful so we won't be able to get passed her." Phoebe said. **

**"We can bind her powers." Paige suggested. **

**"Yah, if she'll even let us close enough to try." Piper replied. **

**"You know what I'm wondering?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Why we're supposed to be the most powerful witches the world has ever known and we just got beat by a teenager?" Paige suggested. **

**"No. Why Melinda attacked us and not Piper. I have the feeling that she won't hurt her. Why, I have no idea but Piper could be our way in." Phoebe explained. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper began to scry for Melinda while Phoebe and Paige began working on a potion to bind her powers. **

**"I can't find her and my arm is getting sore." Piper said spinning the crystal around in circles over the map. **

**"Be patient. We have to find her before she does anything else." Phoebe said adding another ingredient into the potion. **

**"Okay, how about we switch jobs. You can sit here and do the five hour scrying and I'll make the potion." Piper suggested. **

**"Because this potion is almost done." Phoebe said. **

**"Okay, but the crystal isn't dropping and I think my arm is going to fall off." Piper complained. **

**Over at P3 Melinda ran in and began to search for potion ingredients at the bar. Chris orbed in behind her. "What are you doing?" He asked. **

**"I'm looking for the things I need to make a potion." Melinda replied. **

**"What kind of potion?" Chris asked suspiciously. **

**"The kind to erase memories. I messed up and they can't remember who I am." Melinda said searching through the cabinets. **

**"You're not gonna find anything in there. Piper keeps most of her potion ingredients at the manor." Chris said. **

**Melinda stopped searching for a while and stared at Chris. **

**"What?" He asked. **

**"Nothing." Melinda replied and began checking through Piper's office. **

**Melinda searched through the office and picked up a picture of Piper and Leo and examined it for a while. She focused her eyes on it and watched it burn to ashes. **

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris asked her. **

**"I always hated that picture and now I'll never have to see it." Melinda said. **

**"What's wrong with you, did living with Wyatt make you think you can use your powers for whatever the hell you feel like?" Chris asked. **

**"Nope, but being forced to fight off Wyatt, live in hell literally and have no family left did." Melinda said and return to her previous search. **

**"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Chris asked. **

**"No." Melinda replied. "I don't want to talk about it." Melinda said and in a swirl of leaves she was gone. **

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I have a huge test coming up soon and I decided it's better to summit a short chapter before i study then a long one a week after the test. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The crystal fell on the map. "I found her." Piper declared. "She on the golden gate bridge." **

**"That's strange." Phoebe said. **

**"Well let's bottle up these potions and go." Paige said. **

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I voice said. **

**Paige turned around to see a tall man standing there. "Who are you?" She asked. **

**"I'm someone who was sent here to make sure you don't mess up Melinda's plans." The man said. **

**Piper stuck up her hands to freeze him but he didn't freeze. "My powers aren't working." Piper said. **

**"They won't work on me." The man said. **

**"What do you want?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I want to help you learn from your future mistakes." The man said. **

**"Phoebe you're an empath, can you sense anything?" Paige asked. **

**"No." Phoebe replied. "My powers don't work either." **

**" Crystals, circle." Paige called and formed a circle of crystals. **

**"Do you really think that a circle of crystals is gonna stop me?" He asked. He walked through the crystal cage. **

**"Piper, blow him up." Paige said. **

**Piper stuck out her hands to blow him up but instead she was blown into the wall. **

**"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'll just have clean up the mess for you." The man said and disappeared in a swarm of green orbs. **

**"That's new." Paige remarked. **

**Piper got up. "What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked. **

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'm trying to update all of my stories to help keep people interested. anyway please review and tell em if i should go on. **


	6. Chapter 6

**"What are we supposed to do now?" Phoebe asked her sister. "We have Melinda to go after, we have that guy to go after and Leo isn't answering our calls!" Phoebe shouted. **

**"I think we should make some vanquishing potions and go vanquish their sorry asses." Piper replied. **

**"Do you think that'll work?" Phoebe asked her sister. **

**"I'm hoping." Piper replied. **

**"What do you think we should do Paige?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I think we should wait for a vanquish until we know more about them, well whether their good or evil." Paige explained. **

**"Why do you say that?" Piper asked. **

**"Because there was something familiar about that guy. But I can't put my finger on it." Paige explained. **

**"Familiar?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Yah, he reminded me of me." Paige explained. **

**

* * *

**

**Over on top of the golden gate bridge Melinda sat with her legs swinging over the side. The closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. **

**"It's a nice place to think, isn't it?" Chris asked from behind her. **

**Melinda opened her eyes and turned around. "Will you stop following me?" **

**"No. Not until you tell me what you're refusing to tell me." Chris said. **

**"Just stop okay; I don't want to talk to you." Melinda said with sadness in her voice. **

**"What did I do to you to make you hate me?" Chris asked. **

**"I don't hate you." Melinda said. **

**"Then tell me what happened." Chris said. **

**"I told you already, I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone." Melinda replied. **

**"Fine." Chris said and orbed out. **

**Melinda began to cry. **

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed onto the bridge. "Throw the potion." Piper demanded. **

**Phoebe threw the potion but before it hit Melinda it exploded in fire. Melinda turned to face them. "Do you find some glory in killing other witches?" She asked. **

**"Take one more step and I'll blow you up." Piper said. **

**Melinda stopped. "What exactly do you want?" Melinda asked. **

**"We want answers. Like whether or not you already know who we are." Paige said. **

**"Actually, I do. And I also know something about your new witelighter." Melinda replied. **

**"What do you know?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Well, I know that he's related to you." Melinda replied. **

**"How?" Piper asked. **

**"I'm surprised he hasn't told you that he's your son." Melinda said with a large grin. **

**"You're lying." Piper said. **

**"No I'm not. I'm not crazy either." Melinda replied. **

**Piper grabbed a vanquishing potion out of her bag and was about to throw it at Melinda. **

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all, I'm your daughter." Melinda said. **

**"My what?" Piper asked. **

**"You know, that little girl you saw in the future that would be me just destiny did a little twist with it." Melinda said. **

**"That's not true." Piper said. **

**"Cast a truth spell on me, I'll still say the same thing. I'm actually surprised that you didn't use one on Chris the first time he lied to you. So, I'll just give you a couple of minutes to take this in and I'll be back." Melinda said and disappeared. **

**"My daughter." Piper said. **

**Paige grabbed her sisters' arms and orbed them home. Piper collapsed on the couch. "How can she be my daughter and…" **

**"Piper, just relax." Phoebe explained. **

**"But how?" Piper asked. **

**"Honey, we're gonna figure everything out I promise." Phoebe replied. **

**

* * *

**

**Melinda smashed into the bar at P3. She got up slowly. **

**"What the hell is the matter with you?" Chris shouted. **

**"What the hell is the matter with you?" Melinda shouted back. "You're acting just like Wyatt." **

**"Well Melinda, you told them everything. Do you know how much they're gonna freak?" Chris asked. **

**"You want me to worry about how much their gonna freak. You're the one that's freaking out." Melinda shouted. **

**"Are you crazy or just plain stupid? Why would you tell them?" Chris asked. **

**"Because I needed someone to care about me, okay. I needed someone to actually care about what happens to me or worry about me if a demon gets me. I need someone to love me, Chris." Melinda said beginning to cry. "I'm sick and tired of almost getting killed and having no one there for me. I need a family." **

**"Melinda, you have a family." Chris said. **

**"Do I? The only person who ever cared about me was you, and it's like I don't even have you anymore." Melinda said and disappeared. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Melinda appeared in the Halliwell manor. "I thought you might like to talk." She said. **

**"What you said on the bridge, was that true?" Piper asked. **

**"Yah mom, it was." Melinda replied. "It's a lot to handle isn't it?" **

**"Yah." Piper replied. **

**"Sorry." Melinda said. **

**"Don't be." Piper replied. "It's okay." **

**"What's that scratch on your arm?" Paige asked. **

**"Oh, its nothing." Melinda replied. **

**"How'd you get it?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I just had a little fight, its no big deal." Melinda replied. **

**"So, do you still want to sing at the club?" Piper asked. **

**"Are you kidding? I'd love to." Melinda explained. **

**"You can start tonight." Piper replied. **

**That night at the club Piper was working on the bar when Melinda began to sing. **

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older**

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!!!!!  
I love you!!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!!!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.. 

**Melinda got off the stage and was greeted by Phoebe. "Wow." Phoebe said. "That was amazing." **

**"Thanks, I practice." Melinda replied with a smile. She turned her head and saw Chris staring at her from the corner. "I'll be right back." She said and walked over to Chris. "What's up?" **

**"Nice song, inspired by anybody?" Chris asked. **

**"Yah, why?" Melinda asked. **

**"Because, by just singing that little song you're telling them about the future." Chris said. **

**"Relax; it's just one little song. It doesn't mean anything." Melinda said. **

**"Yah, well you shouldn't be getting close to them anyway." Chris said. **

**"Why not?" Melinda asked. **

**"Because, the closer you get to them the harder it's gonna be for you to keep the secrets that you have to keep. The harder its gonna be when you have to leave." Chris replied. **

**"Yah, well I never got to know Aunt Paige. I was six when she died." Melinda said. **

**"Exactly, that's why your gonna feel the need to hold onto her and you can't." Chris yelled at Melinda. **

**"Well what if I want to? I'm not some robot who can just drain away my feelings I actually have a point that isn't just to my everything difficult Chris. I actually would like to make a difference instead of just wasting everyone's life to adjust to the way I want it so excuse me if I'm not a spoiled brat like you are." Melinda fought back. **

**Chris orbed out. "Chris, wait." Melinda called after him. She walked back over to where Phoebe was waiting for her. **

**"Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Perfect." Melinda replied. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Two weeks later… **

**Melinda sat on her bed in the guest room that Piper had allowed her to stay in. "What have I done?" She asked herself as she began to cry. **

**Piper knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" She asked. **

**"Sure mom." Melinda said wiping the tears away from her eyes. **

**"You've locked yourself in here for almost a week, what's wrong?" Piper asked. **

**"Chris isn't answering any of my calls and I chased him away. I don't think he's coming back." Melinda replied. **

**"Melinda, I'm sure Chris will come back soon. There's no reason for you to stay locked up in here." Piper explained. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" **

**"No, I'm fine." Melinda replied. **

**"Okay." Piper said and walked out of the room. **

**Melinda lay down on the bed and decided that Piper was right, she needed to go downstairs and leave the room. **

**She began walking down the stairs when she collapsed and rolled down the stairs. Paige saw her and ran over to her as she hit the bottom of the stairs. **

**"Piper, Phoebe!" Paige called out. Piper and Phoebe ran over. **

**"What happened?" Piper asked. **

**"I don't know, she just fainted on the stairs." Paige explained. **

**"Let's get her over to the couch." Phoebe said. They carried her over to the couch. **

**"We'll go get some thing for her to eat when she wakes up; you wait for her to wake up." Paige said and she and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. **

**Piper stroked Melinda's hair waiting for her to wake up. Slowly Melinda opened her eyes and tried to sit up. **

**"Honey, just lay back down." Piper said to Melinda. **

**"What happened?" she asked. **

**"You fell on the stairs. We're gonna look in the book and see if we can find out what's wrong with you." Piper explained. **

**"You're not gonna find anything in there." Melinda said in a faint voice. **

**"Why not?" Piper asked. **

**"Because I was attacked by a demon, no one figures out about it for another 8 years." Melinda replied. **

**Phoebe and Paige walked into the room. "Piper, can we have a word with you in the kitchen?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I'll be right back." Piper said to Melinda then walked over to join Phoebe and Paige in the kitchen. **

**"How's she doing?" Paige asked. **

**"Not so good." Piper replied. **

**"Okay, well we're gonna go up to the book and see if there's anything in…" Phoebe said. **

**"Don't bother." Piper said cutting off her sister. "Apparently whatever's happening to Melinda, no one's even going to know about it for another 8 years." Piper explained. **

**"Well than maybe we can go to the future, they must know something." Phoebe suggested. **

**"Maybe, but a trip to the future, that could be pretty risky." Paige replied. **

**"I don't care." Piper said. **

**"Okay, we'll go to the book and look for a spell. You go back in there and stay with Melinda." Paige said and she and Phoebe orbed to the attic. **

**Piper walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch with Melinda. "Melinda, do you know anyone who knows how to stop this?" Piper asked her daughter. **

**"No." Melinda replied with a weak voice. **

**Phoebe and Paige orbed downstairs. "We have the spell." Paige said. **

**"For what?" Melinda asked. **

**"We're gonna go to the future and figure out how to save you." Piper said. **

**"You can't. The future is too dangerous." Melinda replied. **

**"Well, we're not gonna let you die." Phoebe said. **

**"Cast the spell." Piper said. **

**"Magic force black and white, open a portal threw space and light; bring us forth to another year, to save the one that we hold dear." Paige chanted. **

**Suddenly in a swirl of light they were sitting in a dark form of the living room. **

**"Did someone turn out the lights?" Phoebe asked. **

**A girl about 5'4 with medium blonde hair and brown eyes came running down the stairs. "Who are you?" **

**"The charmed ones." Paige replied. **

**"You're not supposed to be here." The girl said. **

**"Hello, we live here." Phoebe said. **

**"No one has lived here for the last 7 years. Leave, before it's too late." The girl said. **

**"Not until we get what we came for." Piper said in a stern voice. "Who are you?" **

**"My name is Holly Mitchell and I advise that you leave here immediately before HE finds out you're here." The girl said. **

**"Who's he?" Paige asked. **

**"None of your concern." Holly replied. **

**"Look, Melinda's sick and we…" Piper started. **

**"Did you say Melinda?" Holly asked. **

**"Yah." Piper replied. **

**"What happened to her?" Holly asked. **

**"She got attacked by some demon and someone here must know how to save her." Piper explained. **

**"Everyone who ever got sick by that demon died, except for Wyatt." Holly explained. **

**"Then where's Wyatt?" Piper asked. **

**"He won't help you. After all he spent the last 8 years trying to kill Melinda." Holly replied. **

**"Why would Wyatt want to kill his own sister?" Paige asked. **

**"Because she was one of the only people who have the power to bring down his plans." Holly replied. **

**"So how do we save her?" Piper asked sternly. **

**"I don't know. The only people that might know disappeared over two months ago. No one's heard from them since." Holly explained. **

**"And who might these people be?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Chris and my brother." Holly replied. **

**"Okay, I'm losing my mind. Is there anywhere we can go to save her?" Piper asked. **

**"I don't know. They always left me out of their plans." Holly replied. **

**"Damn." Piper said. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Phoebe and Paige went to the attic and looked through the book of shadows for a way to help Melinda. Piper was in the living room with Melinda and Holly. **

**Holly was staring at Piper. "What?" Piper asked. **

**"Nothing." Holly replied. **

**Phoebe and Page came running down the stairs into the living room. **

**"So?" Piper asked hopefully. **

**"Nothing." Paige replied. "Piper, we don't know what to do." **

**"There has to be something." Piper said. "You said that Wyatt got sick but he didn't die, how?" **

**"I told you, I don't know." Holly replied. **

**"Mom." Melinda said in a weak voice. **

**Piper sat down next to Melinda. "Yah." She replied. **

**"When you find Chris, tell him I'm sorry." Melinda said. **

**"You'll be able to tell him yourself." Piper told Melinda in a gentle voice. **

**Chris orbed in. **

**"Where have you been?" Piper asked. **

**"Somewhere." Chris replied. He tossed a potion vile to Piper. "That's the potion that'll save her." **

**Piper turned to Melinda and gave her the potion. Melinda sat up on the couch. **

**In a swarm of black orbs a man appeared in front of them. "What a pleasant surprise." **

**"Wyatt." Melinda said. **

**"Hello Melinda, long time no see." Wyatt said with an evil grin. **

**"What's your plan this time?" Melinda asked. **

**"I actually have an idea that doesn't involve you or Chris." Wyatt said. Suddenly a darklighter crossbow appeared in his hand and he shot Holly and Paige. "Now, I won't have to worry about you anymore. Oh, and not only will I wound your family, I'll wound your pride." Then Wyatt turned to Chris. "I bet you feel pretty helpless. Just keep watching your family die." Wyatt orbed out. **

**"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked turning to Chris. **

**Without replying Chris simply orbed out. **

**Piper walked over to Paige and Melinda went over to Holly. **

**"Melinda, do you know anyone who can heal them?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Hannah?" Melinda asked Holly. **

**"Wyatt killed Hannah a week ago." Holly replied. **

**"How about Henry?" Melinda asked. **

**"He disappeared a month ago." Holly replied. **

**"What about Chris?" Phoebe asked. **

**"Chris can't heal, he never could." Melinda replied. "I think that's what Wyatt meant." **

**"Then what do we do?" Phoebe asked. **

**"I can try." Melinda said. **

**"You're a witelighter?" Piper asked. **

**"No, but I've always been able to tap into other people's powers, Chris showed me how years ago. If I tap into Holly's I might be able to heal them." Melinda explained. **

**"Try it." Piper told her daughter. **

**Melinda put her hands over Holly and closed her eyes. Suddenly a yellow glow appeared and Holly was healed. **

**Holly went over to Paige and healed her. **

**"Let's get out of here before Wyatt comes back." Melinda said. **

**"I think I'm gonna go with you guys. I might be able to help." Holly explained. **

**"Okay." Paige replied. **

**A/N: Sorry uts so short. luckily i'm probab ly going to be able to update sooner this time. please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in 2004… **

**Melinda sat on the golden gate bridge with her eyes closed. **

**"Nice job." She heard from behind her. **

**Melinda turned around to see Chris standing behind her. "How'd you get back here?" Melinda asked. **

**"I have my ways." Chris replied. **

**"And why'd you run away today?" Melinda asked. **

**"Some bad memories." Chris replied. **

**"Chris, it was 8 years ago. You have to let it go." Melinda said. **

**"I can't." Chris replied. **

**"So, why'd you save me after what I said?" Melinda asked. **

**"You're still my sister." Chris replied. "And I heard you apologize." **

**"You heard me?" Melinda asked. **

**"Don't sound so surprised." Chris said. "I can always here you. Its a little connection. I'll tell you when you're older." **

**"Anyway, I just want to say that I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't really mean it." Melinda said. **

**"I know." Chris replied. **

**"Are you still avoiding mom?" Melinda asked. **

**"No, but I still don't think you should get close to her." Chris replied. **

**"Maybe, but if we're gonna save Wyatt, I don't see why we can't save her too." Melinda replied. **

**"Melinda, it's gonna be hard. Staying in the past with them, but you can't tell them anything more about the future then I can." Chris explained. **

**"Even if it doesn't feel right?" Melinda asked. **

**"Just because it doesn't feel right doesn't mean it's wrong." Chris replied and orbed out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Melinda walked into the Halliwell manor. **

"**Where have you been?" Piper asked. **

"**Just getting some fresh air." Melinda replied. **

"**Okay, I'm gonna cook dinner in about an hour, are you hungry?" Piper asked. **

"**Yah." Melinda replied. She walked upstairs into her room. Holly orbed in behind her. **

"**Hey." Holly said. **

"**Hey." Melinda replied. **

"**What cha thinking about?" Holly asked. **

"**I always thought that I just wanted to be a little closer to my mom and now I have that chance but Chris says that I can't get close to her and on some level I know he's right but how do I stay away from her?" Melinda asked. **

"**Well, I must admit that's easier to do when your mother doesn't even know who you are." Holly replied. **

"**Yah, lucky you." Melinda replied. **

"**No, lucky you. You have the chance to get to know your family before you lose them something I never got to do." Holly said. **

"**But what if Chris is right. What if it just hurts more if I come to know them now?" Melinda asked. **

"**Melinda, when you lose them it's gonna hurt, but it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all." Holly replied. **

"**I guess." Melinda sighed. **

"**I got to go; I have some meeting with the elders." Holly said and orbed out. **

**Piper opened the door. "Hey, you ran up to your room pretty quick, is everything alright?" Piper asked concerned. **

"**Yah, mom. Everything's great." Melinda replied. **

"**So, there's nothing you want to talk about?" Piper asked. **

"**Now that you mention it I was wondering if you're ever gonna tell dad about me and Chris?" Melinda asked. **

"**Well, eventually, just not yet." Piper replied. **

**"You have to soon." Melinda replied. **

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked. **

**"Nothing, I just think you should tell him soon, that's all." Melinda said. **


	12. Chapter 12

**After Piper went back downstairs Melinda walked over to the side of the room and opened up the top drawer of the nightstand. She took out a blue a locket that glowed as she touched it. **

**She dropped it back down in the drawer. As she had expected it still expelled her from opening it. When she had received it she was told she wouldn't be able to open it until she was ready to open up herself. **

**"Melinda!" **

**Melinda ran downstairs. "Mom! What is it?" She asked. **

**She walked into the kitchen and saw Phoebe lying dead. "Oh my god! What happened?" **

**"We were just attacked by demons. It happened so fast I didn't get a chance to freeze them." Piper said beginning to cry. **

**"Mom, they're probably going to come back. You need to check the book to see who they were so we can vanquish them." Melinda said. **

**"Get the potion ingredients and meet me in the attic." Piper said and walked out of the kitchen. **

**Melinda gathered the herbs from the cabinets and walked up to the attic. When she walked in she dropped everything when she saw Piper lying dead in the middle of the floor. **

**Tears streamed down Melinda's face as she crawled across the attic floor to her dead mother's body. **

**"Chris!" She called out. **

**Chris orbed in and saw Melinda sitting on the floor next to Piper. "What happened?" he asked. **

**"They killed her." Melinda replied. "And Aunt Phoebe." **

**"How?" Chris asked. **

**"It doesn't matter, they're dead! It's all you're fault! If you were here you could've prevented this!" Melinda shouted. **

**"Melinda, settle down. There's still a way to save them." Chris said. **

**"How, they're dead. Leo can't heal them." Melinda said. **

**"We don't need him." Chris said. **

**"What are you gonna do, it's not like you can heal or anything." Melinda said. **

**"Maybe not, but I do have a little potion that'll work." Chris said. **

**"How do you know it'll even work?" Melinda asked. **

**"Don't you trust me?" Chris asked. **

**"Yah." Melinda replied. **

**"Than trust that I know what I'm doing." Chris replied. **

**"What do I have to do?" Melinda asked. **

**"Nothing, just stay here and I'll worry about the rest." Chris said and orbed out. **

**Melinda waited in the attic for about 20 minutes before Chris orbed back in with the potion. **

**Piper got off the floor almost as if she was just sleeping. "What happened?" She asked. **

**"You were just dead, I'll explain everything later but first we need to get this potion to Aunt Phoebe." Melinda said. **

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I know after such a long wait you probably all expected a long chapter but I was running low on ideas. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Piper walked into Melinda's room. "Hey, is something wrong?" Piper asked. **

**"Actually there is." Melinda said. "I think it's about time I went back to the future." **

**"Are you sure?" Piper asked. **

**"Yah, I'm positive. I think I might be opening something by staying here when I don't belong." Melinda explained. **

**"What about Wyatt?" Piper asked. **

**"I mean Chris will still be here but it's best if I go." Melinda explained. **

**"When are you leaving?" Piper asked. **

**"Now, I have a spell to send me back." Melinda explained. **

**"Well, let me go get my sisters." Piper said. **

**"No, I don't want emotions. You can tell them that I'm leaving." Melinda explained. **

**"Okay." Piper said. She walked over to Melinda and gave her a big hug. "See you in…" **

**"Four years." Melinda finished her sentence. **

**Piper smiled and walked out of the room. **

**Melinda chanted "return me now, through space and time, to time and place, that are rightfully mine." **

**A bright blue portal opened up on the wall and Melinda walked through. **

**THE END….. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story, it was a great help. Please submit one more review if you would. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


End file.
